User blog:Grace6287/Former Moms ALDC
Former Moms: ALDC Melissa Ziegler-Gisoni is the mother of Maddie Ziegler and Mackenzie Ziegler. She is married to Greg Gisoni. ''' Kelly Hyland (née Kuhn') is the wife of '''Randy Hyland, and mother of Brooke, Josh, and Paige Hyland. She began dancing at Maryen Lorrain Miller's dance studio at the age of two and became one of the Abby Lee Miller's original ALDCdancers at the age of eight, but she quit at age fourteen to become a cheerleader.Her physical altercation with Abby (video) during the filming of the fourth season episode ''Big Trouble in the Big Apple received widespread attention in the media, as well her subsequent Bronx court trial on assault. Trial on the charge of assault had started July 14th 2014,[4][5] but was still ongoing in January 2015.[6]Kelly filed a separate civil lawsuit (pdf, text) in Los Angeles against Collins Avenue Productions and Abby. The lawsuit claimed defamation, assault by Abby in the same Bronx fight (see above), breach of contract, and infliction of emotional distress against her daughter Paige; while seeking lost wages, various economic damages, five million dollars in punitive damages, and declaratory relief in removing constraints written in her contract (e.g., precluding publicity, television and media broadcasts, and otherwise competing with Dance Moms without permission from producers.)[7] Kelly has stated at a Meet and Greet that her concern is getting out of her contract rather than money, with her daughters unable to dance elsewhere, according to that television production contract.[8] (Kelly has also stated that her daughters still dance; although it is unclear in what sense of the word.)[9] In mid-August, 2014, it was reported that judge Ruth Ann Kwan would likely dismiss claims of defamation and emotional distress, but was more likely to allow a trial on contractual matters.[10][11]On November 17, it was reported that Judge Kwan had dismissed the Hyland's claims of defamation; and also dismissed claims of intentional and negligent infliction of emotional distress against her daughters; but would permit trial on breach of contract, declaratory relief, and negligent damage to the floor in the Hyland's home.[12]According to [http://deadline.com/2014/11/dance-moms-lawsuit-tossed-court-defamation-claims-1201287107/ deadline.com,]'' Judge Kwan simultaneously made similar rulings on the additional complaints made on behalf of Paige in October (document pdf).[13] The ''Hollywood Reporter stated that two assault complaints against Abby were still in play: the first claiming Abby was the one who attacked Kelly in the Bronx (part of the February filings); the other a claim that Abby assaulted Paige by throwing a chair (filed in Octo'' ber, as the filming for the fifth season began; video of chair incident from season 2.) (Coverage from the ''Hollywood Reporter does not seem to match that of deadline.coms in regards to the ruling on permitting Paige's case, with that lawsuit's one cause of action being assault, by reasonable fear of being hit by a chair thrown by Abby.)Kelly has repeatedly indicated that neither she nor her daughters will return to the show. '''Christina'[2] "Christi" Lukasiak is the wife of Marc Lukasiak, and mother of Chloe and Clara Lukasiak. She is known for her constant battles with Abby. Christi is very protective of her eldest daughter, Chloe, and often accuses Abby of favoring Maddie over Chloe and the other girls. If she feels someone is belittling or insulting Chloe, she immediately fires back. She owned a children's fitness franchise in the Pittsburgh area called Stretch-N-Grow, which promotes health in addition to fitness, but has since sold it to focus on her household and family.[3] Christi, out of all of the original moms, is the youngest one. Cathy Jean Nesbitt-Stein is the mother of Vivi-Anne. She is considered to be quite rude. She owns a dance studio (where she is also a dance educator) called Candy Apple's Dance Center in Canton, Ohio. She was once one of the moms in Abby's studio, but quit. She was and continues to be hated by the other moms at Abby's except for Melissa Ziegler, except for some occasions. For the first two or three seasons, she had an especially hostile relationship with Christi, with this eventually being replaced by a hostile relationship with Jill. Kristie Ray is the mother of Asia Monet Ray, as well as another daughter, Bella Blu. Prior to Dance Moms, she had appeared alongside Asia in the [http://audc.wikia.com/wiki/Season_1 first season of Abby's Ultimate Dance Contest.] Kristie is married to Shawn Ray, a well-known former professional bodybuilder. As Kristie Alvarado prior to her marriage in April 2003,[5][6] Kristie was a bodybuilder,[7][8] owner of a skin care salon, and a certified paramedic.[9] Category:Blog posts